coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
John Harding
Harding first appears in the station asking Detective Rush if she knows about the murder of Steve Jablonski, he then produces a shovel and says this was used to dig the hole. He is then seen sitting in the interview room while Rush and Stillman look over the will Harding made Jablonski write and think it looks real enough. Rush then goes into the interview room and asks him his name and he replies 'John Doe' and he feels terrible and "couldn't help killing" Jablonski. He says "You (Rush) look at me and see a quiet simple man, so did he." Jablonski runs to Harding's car and he gives him a lift to the nearest gas station. Steve introduces himself and harding introduces himself as John, his real name. He asks Steve how old he is and says he's almost legal, he gives Steve a beer possibly to distract him that he missed the turn for the gas staton which Steve notices. Harding tells Jablonski that he's gonna die tonight, Steve just laughs it off saying it's funny he then asks Harding to turn around to which he replies he put something in his beer and will be unconcious in a few minutes then Harding reveals he locked the door and no one can hear him for miles. Detective Rush thinks he's lying and kicks him out until Harding quotes the will. Stillman then says they found fresh dirt on the Jablonski shovel and he admits there is another boy and he maybe still alive saying Steve lasted 6 hours in the ground maybe he will too. There was no luck with his prints and only wants to talk about the Jablonski murder. He says his real name isn't important, and that's not important he let Jablonski write his will so he could get his life in order and say goodbye. Harding then tells dectives Stillman and Jeffries about the five stages of Death which Steve experienced (denial, anger, bargarning, depression and acceptance). Harding then says he wants to meet Jablonski's parents. Harding says Steve choose the playground because t iwas where he hit his first homerun and it was the first time he knew his parents were proud of him. Steve asks him if he wants money and his parents will give Harding money but Harding wants him to think about what he will say in his will. Mrs. Jablonski was furious with him crying and screaming "I'll kill you!" He apologizes that he didn't mean to upset her and the Jablonskis leave. He says some people only have a locker to call home. Detectives Valens and Vera find a note will the word a "Last Will and Testiment' and finds his second victim Justin Bradley. Harding abducted Justin in a green minivan. Scotty asks him if he was frequently sleeping with male prostitutes, Scotty hints that Harding may be sexually attracted to Justin saying he liked 17 year old boys in which he angrily replied "Those bastards think they'll live forever!" Harding took Justin to the field where Justin and his mother rode horses and where he mattered to somebody once, he made Justin tell him why he chose this place. Stillman finds Harding's file: he's divorced, father of two and a high school teacher. Harding has MS, he's dying. He buried them alive to see them die slowly the way he will, his ex wife found out when their first son was born and pretended to still love him. Steve was who he once was young and on top of the world and Justin is where he is now alone. He tells Justin to make sure Valentino gets the note, Justin is feeling regret of what he should have done & said. Justin then gets into the hole Harding made for him. Lily goes in the interview room and say she hates the rain because it's so quiet or it was when she pulled the trigger. He never believed he was dying for 26 years, Lilly then says it's the most beautiful thing to die. Harding's most beautiful memory was jumping from a 100 ft jump into the water which he did. The police find Justin just in time. Jeffries walks him to his cell where he flashes back to his teenage self. John dies in prison off-screen. Category:Guest characters Harding, John Category:Deceased